Bugville (series)
}}; border-collapse: collapse; vertical-align: middle" |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#ffffff; background:#5E6C4C; font-size:larger; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(bottom, #7A8968 28%, #ACBE90 82%);" |Bugville |-] | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; padding:0; background: };"| |- ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Genre | class="category" style=""|Action/Adventure/Comedy- |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Format | class="category" style=""|Animated series |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Created by | style=""|Sparkarez ThatJarofJam |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Directed by | style=""|Sparkarez |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Creative director(s) | class="attendee" style=""|TBA |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Voices of | class="attendee" style=""|TBA |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Opening theme | style=""|TBA |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Composer(s) | style=""|TBA |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Country of origin | style=""|United States |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Language(s) | style=""|English |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|No. of seasons | style=""|1 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|No. of episodes | style=""|TBA |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#7A8968; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(bottom, #7A8968 28%, #ACBE90 82%);" | Production |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Executive producer(s) | style=""|Sparkarez |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Executive Producer(s) | style=""|TBA |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Running time | style=""|TBA |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Production company(s) | style=""|Red Mug Animation Studios, LLC. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#7A8968; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(bottom, #7A8968 28%, #ACBE90 82%);" | Broadcast |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Original channel | style=""|YouTube |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Picture format | style=""|240p-720p |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Original airing | style=""|2014-2015 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#7A8968; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(bottom, #7A8968 28%, #ACBE90 82%);" | External links |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | class="url" colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|Bugville News blog |} |} Bugtropolis is an animated web comedy created by Sparkarez and ThatJarofJam. It is produced by Red Mug Animation Studios, LLC. and will begin production on June 14, 2014.[http://comments.deviantart.com/4/29536809/3328154038 Co-creator ThatJarofJam comments the date Bugville goes into production on writer and storyboard artist Bill Cipher's deviantART.] The show is expected to premiere within Late 2014-Mid 2015. Plot An ant named Antonio lived in an ant farm in a child's bedroom, until one day where the ant farm is placed on the windowsill of an open window and is pushed over by a cat and falls onto a large rock, causing the ant farm to break, letting all the ants free. Antonio eventually finds Bugville, a very tiny town located in the forest populated by bugs, where he meets Phoebee the bee, Snelson the snail, and Webster the spider, and together they go on adventures around the town. Cast and Crew *Sparkarez: Creator, director, executive producer, voice of Antonio *James Adam: Creator *Bill Cipher: Writer, storyboard artist *Will Dawson: Storyboard artist, voice of Snelson *Missmelody: Voice of Phoebee *Max Josselyn: Writer, voice of Webster Trivia *It should be noted that the four main characters' names, alongside most other characters, are word plays based on their species: **'Ant'onio is an ant **Phoe'bee' is a bee **'Snel'son is a snail **'Web'ster is a spider *This is ThatJarofJam's second series for Red Cup Animation Studios, LLC. His first is Babies. Coincidentally, both shows start with a B and are only one word long. **However, Babies was originally created for Axelchico Animation Studios, but was also moved to Adamation Studios, Inc., before being moved to Red Cup Animation Studios, LLC. References